


the light in our eyes.

by lumea (Elisa_Houston)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/pseuds/lumea
Summary: Они едут к морю.
Relationships: Jordan Dun/Aaron Long, Jordan Dun/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Aaron Long, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	the light in our eyes.

Джош предлагает всем троим поехать к морю, и они соглашаются, довольно перекидываясь фразами о том, что надо бы заняться бронью небольшого домика на побережье на всех, а ещё закупиться продуктами и решить, на чьей машине они поедут. Тайлер сразу вызвался повезти их всех на своём мерседесе, а Джордан сообщил, что уже ищет домик. Аарон же принялся искать свой фотоаппарат и плёнку, потому что не запечатлеть такой отпуск просто невозможно.

Спустя всего несколько дней всё готово, багажник загружен вещами, Тайлер за рулём, Джош на пассажирском сидении, а Аарон и Джордан сзади.

— Готовы? — спрашивает всех Тайлер и улыбается, оглядывая парней и держа Джоша за руку, Джордан посмеивается и поглаживает его плечо, так как сидит прямо за ним.

— Да, погнали, Тай, — отвечает ему Джордан, а сам смотрит на Джоша и то, как на его цветную татуировку падает солнечный свет. — Хотелось бы быть там уже сегодня, но, наверное, придётся заехать в мотель по дороге.

— Чур не шуметь, — говорят одновременно Даны и начинают смеяться, смех подхватывают и Тайлер с Аароном.

Тайлер заводит машину и выезжает с подъездной дорожки, в последний раз взглянув на их дом. Он всегда считал, что дом — не место, а люди, и его дом именно там, где вся эта свора парней, которая больше напоминала компанию буйных мальчишек. Чтобы сосредоточиться больше на дороге и отвлечься от этих хоть и приятных, но затормаживающих его мыслей, он решил прибавить звук на магнитоле. Остальные против не были.

— Джош, включи что-нибудь из вашего. — Просит Аарон, путая пальцы в кудрявых волосах Джоша.

— Что, например? — спрашивает Джош и оглядывается на заднее сидение.

— РАБ? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Джордан, но по взгляду Тайлера в зеркало заднего вида сразу понимает, что тот не хочет слушать Regional at best. Об этом он спросит позже, точно спросит. А пока просит Джоша включить Trench, чего уж там, тем более, никто из них не против. Тайлер тихонько подпевает, а остальные наслаждаются дорогой.

На заправке Тайлер занимается бензином, пока остальные идут опустошать кошельки ради горького отвратного кофе, газировки и чипсов. Тайлер смотрит на них как на детей, когда они возвращаются, пока Джош не протягивает ему одну из баночек Ред Булла, за что получает поцелуй в щёку и подмигивание от Тайлера.

Они продолжают дорогу уже практически в тишине, за окном медленно темнеет, оранжевые блики появляются на всех поверхностях. Чуть ранее Аарон поменялся местами с Джошем, чтобы братья могли немного поспать, прежде чем один из них сменит Тайлера за рулём и продолжит дорогу до мотеля.

Тайлер и Аарон хорошо общались, были друзьями, сожителями, делили любовников, но не более того. Между ними не было никакой искры, однако оба уважали друг друга. Они ехали и иногда бросали шутки о том, как смешно посапывают Даны, Аарон в какой-то момент попросил Тайлера даже машину остановить, чтобы сфотографировать на плёнку Джордана и Джоша, сидящих рядом.

Чуть позже Джош проснулся и предложил Тайлеру поменяться с ним местами, Тайлер благодарно сжал его плечо, когда они переходили с места на место, и сел рядом с Джорданом, положив его голову к себе на колени и начав играться с его мягкими, гораздо более мягкими, чем у Джоша, кудрями. Джордан благодарно сопел и улыбался во сне.

Аарон сделал музыку чуть погромче, но она была достаточно спокойной, чтобы никому не мешать. Они разговаривали с Джошем вполголоса, решая, где остановиться, чтобы перекусить и выспаться, Аарон внимательно рассматривал бумажную карту, вертя её в руках.

— Переверни, — просит его Джош, поворачивая голову. — Через пару миль будет закусочная, а там недалеко и мотель, надеюсь, открытый, иначе потом будем ехать до Шарлотта.

— Ага, надо бы уже перекусить, Тайлер говорил, что хочет есть. — Аарон оглядывается на заднее сидение и видит, что Тайлер уже дремал, прислонив голову к подрагивающему стеклу. Его пухлые губы были слегка раскрыты, и были видны неровные зубы. Аарон усмехнулся и повернулся обратно к дороге. — Объезжай ямы, мы же не хотим, чтобы наши спящие красавицы проснулись?

— Ага.

Доехали до закусочной они достаточно быстро и уже через час сидели с картошкой фри, бургерами и газировкой на столе, сонные и уставшие от дороги. Джош только вернулся от стойки, он принёс три баночки пива остальным.

— До мотеля где-то час, говорят, что работает, я попросил их позвонить и спросить, есть ли комнаты, так что нас там уже будут ждать. — Говорит Джош и берёт картошку фри, пачкая руки в жиру и соли.

— Хорошо, — Тайлер с треском открывает две баночки пива, одну из них протягивая Джордану, Аарон открывает себе сам, и они чокаются, затем отпивая немного. — Эх, как приятно.

— Да, — соглашается Джордан и кладёт голову на плечо Аарона. — Как, кстати, делимся по комнатам?

— Аарон со мной, вы вместе? — спрашивает Джош с широкой улыбкой, Аарон подносит его пальцы к своим и облизывает, Джордан усмехается.

— Отлично, — отвечает Тайлер и вытирает яркое пятнышко соуса с носа Джоша.

На утро они встречаются около машины, все выспавшиеся и довольные. Тайлер в розовой футболке Джордана, которая так подходила к цвету его пухлых губ, обнимает Джоша и дарит ему нежный поцелуй, путая пальцы в кудрях, Аарон смеётся, увидев засосы на его шее.

— По крайней мере, вы не шумели, — констатирует он факт, указывая Джордану на то, что он сделал.

— Да и вы тоже не так уж и стеснялись, — отвечает Джордан, кивая на Джоша, из-под футболки которого были видны такие же засосы.

— Ну, а что ещё делать?

— Действительно. Погнали, братишка, — Джордан подталкивает Джоша локтем, и они с Тайлером прерывают сессию поцелуев.

— Я за рулём, — бросает Аарон и садится на водительское сидение, Джош рядом с ним на пассажирском, а Джордан и Тайлер снова сзади.

Они все запевают песни в пути, заливисто смеются и ожидают, пока приедут на море. От Джордана то и дело доносится вопрос «а скоро мы приедем?», и все недовольно шикают и закатывают глаза, потом говоря примерно оставшееся время, после чего тот обиженно надувает губы и отворачивается к окну, а Тайлер сжимает руку на его бедре и просит не обижаться.

Этот отпуск запомнится им надолго.


End file.
